Circuit City (TV series)
This article is about the animated television series. For the former electronics store, see Wikipedia:Circuit City. Circuit City is a Canadian animated television series created for YTV Family. The series premiered on Nicktoons Family in Australia and in the United States on October 13th, 2016, and on YTV Family in Canada on October 15th, 2016. In December 2016, YTV Family renewed the series for a second season, which began airing as part of the network's Disney XD on YTV Family/Cartoon Network XD on YTV Family block on February 17th, 2017. Around the same time, YTV Family ordered 26 shorts based off of the series, which aired as part of YTV Family Shorts Fest on YTV Family in Canada and Nickelodeon in the United States. It was later announced that the second season will air as part of YTV Family's overnight schedule, and subsequently move to Disney XD in the United States. On April 9th, 2017, it was announced that due to dropping ratings for season 2, the second season would be the final season of the original series; Circuit City: Gamezone was announced not long after. The series aired its finale in Canada in September 2017. Cast *Joe (voiced by Richard Ian Cox): A tech-savvy game designer who wants to fix the world of Circuit City and make its programming more fun to him. *Vidi (voiced by Tara Strong): A tech-savvy gamer girl who sometimes plays Joe's games. Her name is a pun on "videogame". *Mayor of Circuit City (voiced by Ian James Corlett): The mayor of Circuit City who passes ridiculous laws that somehow prevent gamers from taking a break from their games until they beat them. Plot After two friends play video games for 200 days straight, they get sucked into the world of Circuit City, a place where kids who play video games for 200 days go. Production Writing TBA. Music Canadian rock artist Bryan Adams composes the music for the show. Adams also writes and performs songs for the show. Episodes TBA. Broadcasting The series premiered in Canada on YTV Family on October 15th, 2016; the secondary run premiered on Nickelodeon Family in Canada in December 2016. Despite the announcement that Télétoon Famille would air the French dub, the series never aired in Quebec. Before the show's Canadian premiere, the show premiered on Nicktoons Family in the United States and on Nicktoons Family in Australia and New Zealand on October 13th, 2016; reruns began airing on Cartoon Network XD in the United States on December 26th, 2016. The shorts based off the series, which are part of YTV Family Shorts Fest, began airing on Nickelodeon on January 18th, 2017. Season 2 premiered on Disney XD in the United States on February 17th, 2017. Reruns of the first season returned to Nickelodeon Family and Nicktoons Family in the United States in September 2017. The show premiered on Disney XD in Wales on October 23rd, 2016. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the show will air on the CBBC channel. The show debuted on Disney XD in Italy on December 14th, 2016. Videogame Main article: Circuit City (videogame) On December 31st, 2016, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that it obtained the publishing rights to the Circuit City videogame. In North America, the game was released for Nintendo 3DS and New 3DS consoles on January 1st, 2017. It was also released for Wii U systems in February 2017 and Nintendo Switch systems on June 17th, 2017. Legal issues In 2018, several former Circuit City employees sued Corus Entertainment for developing a show named after the electronics store. On July 15th, 2018, Aura Television Productions settled for $1.2 million and an additional $50,000 per airing to be given to those who filed the suit, in addition to $1 million to the current owners of the Circuit City electronics store concept. YTV Family has not aired the original series in Canada since, opting instead to focus more on its current properties. Home media In November 2019, NickFamily DVD Distribution announced that the original series would be released on DVD in 2020; 10% of the proceeds will go towards royalties for former employees of the electronics store of the same name. Trivia *The title of the series is not to be confused with the CW/Teletoon original series Spy City. **It is also not to be confused with the electronics company of the same name, though Gamezone takes place in a store that the eponymous setting was named after. TBA.